


Breathing Chemicals

by himaAlaya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/himaAlaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck wearing a gasmask is probably the worst for communicating with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> jakeebubbles once made a post that said "dirk and jake cant kiss through gas masks so they bump foreheads", so i wrote it.

There had been no complication entering the medium, the whole thing had been smooth enough. No one was dead, and no one was bodily harmed.

It took a little while to figure out that no one could properly breathe in LOTAK. It was damn near impossible. You once had tried, and just about choked. It was then that you didn’t want to go back even if you absolutely had to.

The solution was easy enough, disassemble parts of your robots to alchemize and rebuild into something practical. Gasmasks. Everyone had one, you had all the essential parts, everyone else just used other bits to make it look presentable  
.  
Why bother, there’s only four of you. Four of you and skeletons.

That was behind you now, everyone was off doing whatever the hell they needed to do on their planets, and Jake had tagged along with you. You don’t know what the two of you were, if you were actually together or partners or whatever the fuck you happened to be. You’d figure it out along the way. You were on your way to see your denizen, to see what it had to say about you, to you? Maybe it had a quest. You just hoped that it didn’t end up killing you.

You’re hidden in a high alcove of a tomb, avoiding the monsters that are trying to eat you. It’s easy when you have a sniper with you. Jake’s gotten significantly better at aiming, as opposed to just shooting. 

You forgot to mention that the only downside to these masks was that you couldn’t see him just smile. That’d be cool, if you could. Hopefully after you get off of here and find the girls. 

Something taps you on your shoulder, and you whip around. Sword at the throat of whatever had tapped you. It turns out to be Jake, who else really. His hands are up and guns held up in a sign of surrender. You take a deep breath, lowering your weapon, but not your guard.

He tucks his guns into his holsters, and grabs your shoulders. He presses your forehead to his, in somewhat of a bump.  
This must be something like a kiss?

You’re sort of in shock, that… sort of just answered your question.

He’s probably smiling under his mask, it makes you smile thinking about it. You should really just relax a bit more, you made it this far.

Things can only get better.


End file.
